We have shown by fine scale genetic analysis and in situ hybridization that homology to the copia transposable DNA sequence element maps to the central portion of the white locus in the w allele at white. This homology to a transposon and this mutant allele are very tightly linked and we speculate that the w mutation results from the insertion of the copia transposon into the central portion of the white locus.